Oculus: Goodbye Forever
by bklue18
Summary: After Tim got arrested for supposedly killing his sister, he has decided to live out the rest of his life burying the happenings of that night. But, what happens when a young reporter turns up and tells him she believes him?


"Miss Lee?"

She stood up from her seat, outside the day room; readjusting her blouse.

"Yes, that's me." She said

The nurse looked her up and down before saying, "He's in the dayroom. You will only have 5 minutes with him. He is due for his therapy session after this."

She smiled and nodded, "Sure. 5 minutes."

As soon as the agreement was made, the warden standing guard opened the door for her. She smiled gratefully at the warden before walking in. She scanned the dayroom of patients till she found the person she was looking for.

* * *

Tim stared through the window of the dayroom, wondering what life would have been like if the dreaded night's events didn't happen. It was supposed to be a new life with everything that happened when he was 10 years old far behind him.

He shouldn't have listened to Kaylie. He shouldn't have gone back in. But if he didn't, he would have been forever trapped in a lie he was made to have thought happened.

"Russell. You've got a visitor."

The warden snapped him out of his own thoughts and he turned to see a girl, standing next to the warden. She wasn't older than him. In fact, she was just about his age. He didn't know who she was and he wasn't going to find out. Ever since his story made the papers, there have been many visits from girls who were interested to find out about him. Some even pledging to be his as soon as he gets out.

"Tony, I don't know who this person is." Tim said  
"But I know who you are." She said

Tim sighed, "As do many of the other girls who come in here. For the hundredth time, I am not interested."

She looked at Tony and whispered, "He's feeling a little stressed out… I dumped him in high school so he is pretty pissed with me since then. Could you let us talk in private for a while?"

"Fine. But if he starts behaving funny, you let me know." Tony said

She nodded and he moved towards the other corner of the dayroom, out of earshot. After which, she turned to look at Tim.

"Look, I know you've been harassed ever since you got admitted for the second time. But, trust me. I'm not like the other girls." She said

Tim looked at her, "That's what number 51 said."

She sighed, "My name is Ryley Lee - spelt with a y instead of an i."

"Nice to meet you, Ryley Lee - spelt with a y instead of an i. But, I'm not interested in another girl pledging herself to me." Tim said

She cocked an eyebrow, "Okay, first of all, nice to meet you. Secondly, eww. I am not here for that. I'm a reporter with The New York Times and I'm here to investigate your side of the story."

"My side of the story?" Tim said  
"Your last words after being arrested were that 'the mirror did it'." Ryley said  
"I was delusional." Tim said

Ryley shook her head, "No, you were not."

"Yes, I was." Tim said, "The doctors helped me out and I now know that I was delusional."

"No. You're not. I believe what you said." Ryley said

Just as Tim was beginning to process what she had just told him, Tony came back over.

"Sorry miss. Time's up." Tony said

"Oh, that's alright Tony. I managed to get him to not be pissed with me anymore." Ryley said, "In fact, Tim here told me to come back tomorrow. I think we're gonna be friends again."

Tim looked at her and she gave him a look that told him to go with it.

"Um, yeah. Could you tell Dr Graham that I'd love to have a private chat with my friend?" Tim asked  
"I'll ask but no promises." Tony said

Ryley smiled, "It is definitely better than nothing. Thank you, Tony!"

The big guy smiled at the two of them before ushering Ryley out of the dayroom. But, before she left, she slipped a piece of paper into Tim's hands.

As soon as the door to the dayroom closed, Tim turned back to the window - faking interest in the outside as he slowly opened the note. He looked down and read the note. Despite the scribbly writing; from the haste Ryley was in, he was able to make out the words.

In bold black were the words,

**'I believe you. I've seen it too.'**


End file.
